Radio frequency transmitters are often used in garage door operators and security systems to transmit a coded signal to a receiver-operator combination which actuates a motor to raise a garage door or move a gate. Such transmitters are subject to regulation by government agencies including the Federal Communications Commission which sets standards for the level of high-frequency harmonic signal radiation which any given transmitter is permitted to radiate. As a result of current or anticipated regulations which require increased harmonic suppression, there exists an interest in advancing the state of the art of the low powered hand held transmitter.
One approach to suppressing or reducing the intensity of harmonic radiation is to reduce the intensity or power level of the transmitter as a whole. This of course is undesirable from the standpoint of the user since it substantially reduces the effectiveness of a garage door operator by requiring the user to be extremely close to the target receiver and quite possibly to be outside of his own automobile when the transmitter is operated.